


Mordidas y cadenas

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, El sueño de la rosa azul (Rosa Azul AU), Kinktober, M/M, Public Blowjobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Papyrus, Sub Sans, Threesome - M/M/M, trio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: Fics para el reto de kinktober.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus se mantuvo de pie sin saber qué hacer consigo. Sans había desaparecido en el interior de su habitación por un largo rato, pero tampoco se atrevía ir a preguntarle qué lo demoraba. Una parte de sí tenía miedo. No por causa de su hermano necesariamente. Una mano suya frotó el espacio hueco adonde sólo ayer tenía uno de sus colmillos, recordando el puñetazo que se había llevado de un monstruo que trató de volverlo polvo, momentos antes de que él lo acabara. La idea del dolor siempre era un poco más atemorizante que el dolor en sí y el hecho de que hubiera sido justo eso lo que le pidiera a su señor era algo que todavía no conseguía procesar del todo.

Después del atentado Sans había tenido que hacer su propio trabajo para que todos los informes testificaran que había sido legítima defensa propia. A los otros guardias reales les daba igual que ese fuera en efecto el caso, por lo que Sans tuvo que emplear sus propios métodos de persuasión para que no condenaran a Papyrus, ya que las leyes eran bastante claras respecto a lo que les pasaba a los monstruos que acababan con otros.

Incluso si después de que Alphys les aceptara esa versión de los hechos, Papyrus sabía que había conseguido molestar a su hermano. Podía verlo en la manera en que se quedaba viendo sus heridas para seguidamente desviar la vista. Podía verlo en la forma metódica, pero fría, en que atendió a sus heridas y lució frustrado cuando notó que no podía acabar de cerrarlas, tan grandes resultaron. Así que a Papyrus no se le ocurrió mejor idea para solucionar su tropiezo que sugerir una sesión de dolor. De esa manera quizá Sans conseguiría descargar su enojo de una buena vez y él estaría contento volando fuera de su mundo.

Otra parte de sí se estaba excitando en anticipación. 

Después de un largo rato, Sans apareció de vuelta y tenía una paleta de madera en la mano, la misma que habían recogido del basurero hacía años, cuando decidieron que en la nueva y necesaria dinámica de su relación iba a serles útiles. Hacía tiempo que no habían recurrido a ese instrumento y Papyrus apenas contuvo un estremecimiento al ver la manera confiada con que Sans se daba golpecitos en la otra mano con ella.

-¿Listo, perro? –preguntó, sus ojos pareciendo chispear.

A Papyrus le faltó tiempo para agitar la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Excelente –dijo su señor, llegando a su mismo nivel-. Entonces ¿a qué esperas para ponerte en posición?

Tragando fuerte, Papyrus se colocó a cuatro en el suelo y mantuvo la cabeza, incluso mientras oía los inconfundibles pasos de Sans acercándose a su persona y rodeándolo. Sentía su intensa mirada como manos acariciándole por todas partes, desprendiéndole de todo hasta dejar sólo su alma necesitada y eso que todavía estaba del todo vestido. Sans se colocó detrás de él, sus manos rodeándole la cintura para encontrar su cinturón, desprenderlo y bajarle los pantalones para dejar sus nalgas expectantes al aire. Sans les dio un duro pellizco con una mano, retorciendo la piel hasta que Papyrus se agitó, incapaz de decidir entre alejarse o acercarse más.

-Oh, eso es adorable –dijo Sans-. Ni siquiera tuve que pedírtelo esta vez. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer a un perro tan obediente? -A Papyrus le pareció que se estaba burlando de él, cada palabra manchada de sarcasmo, pero pensó que eso estaba bien, era justo. Después de todo, ¿de qué servía que sólo sabía causarle problemas a su dueño? Se tenía merecido cualquier cosa que su señor quisiera darle-. Muy bien, como eres un perro tan listo, vamos a ver qué tal te llevas con los números. Quiero escucharte llevar la cuenta de cada golpe. No me detendré en ningún momento, así que espero que no pierdas la cuenta, ¿me has entendido?

Papyrus respiró hondo.

-Sí, señor.

-Buen chico –De nuevo ahí estaba ese tono de dulcemente burlón, pero ahora a Papyrus no le importó demasiado. 

Esto era por el bien de los dos. Sólo así podrían dejar atrás el incidente y su señor estaría satisfecho. Convencido de ello, en cuanto la mano de Sans empezó a caer, Papyrus hizo lo posible por no gritar. La paleta de por sí no era tan pesada, pero el esqueleto bajo era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Al principio de sus juegos siempre se contenía, temeroso de echar a perder su HP, pero al darse cuenta de que Papyrus podía resistir bien aquello que no estaba destinado específicamente a matarlo, sus inhibiciones se habían ido desprendiendo de él una a una, al punto en que ahora no había la menor duda en los momentos que estaban dedicados sólo al dolor. 

Papyrus, en realidad, no podía estar más feliz de ello. No le parecía correcto que él fuera el único que se sintiera tan libre en sus sesiones. Su señor también se merecía esa alegría. Si a veces le dolía un poco más de la cuenta al día siguiente estaba bien, incluso era mejor así. El dolor era un recordatorio constante del regalo que se habían hecho la noche anterior y no podía evitar cierto orgullo porque fuera él, él y nadie más en todo el subsuelo, el único que podía recibirlo del monstruo más inflexible de la Guardia Real.

Los golpes formaron un ritmo constante, dispersándose de una nalga a otra. Para cuando finalmente Sans bajó la mano, jadeando apenas un poco, Papyrus enterró la cabeza en sus brazos, dejando que la capucha de su chaqueta le cubriera la cabeza e inclinó hacia él su parte posterior mientras sus sollozos le agitaban el cuerpo. Se había corrido en algún momento, no sabía cuándo, y su erección volvía a estar atenta y viva pero lo último que tenía en mente era tocarse ahí. Toda la zona de su trasero se sentía entumecida y era tan bueno, era lo mejor. Mañana iba a ser un infierno permanecer sentado en su puesto.

-Oh, Papy –dijo Sans y sus pasos se alejaron rápidamente. 

Papyrus, tomando profundas inspiraciones, apenas giró un poco la cabeza cuando su hermano volvió de la cocina, una botella de su salsa de barbacoa favorita en la mano. El pequeño esqueleto se sentó cerca de su cabeza y le alzó el mentón suavemente, su pulgar dibujando círculos cerca de la herida encima de su maxilar. Incluso cuando el hueso rozó los bordes, sólo había calor que transmitir. Por alguna razón Papyrus volvió a derramar más lágrimas. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un monstruo tan patético? ¡Ni siquiera había sido malo! 

-57 –musitó y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le pesaba demasiado mantenerla-. Fueron 57 golpes… Gracias, señor. Muchas gracias.

-Fueron 60, Papyrus –dijo Sans en un extraño tono suave, todavía acariciándolo. Papyrus lo vio a él sonreír-. Pero está bien. Todavía fueron muchos más que la última vez, ¿no es así? Y todavía lo soportaste todo hasta el final. Lo has hecho muy bien. 

Papyrus sólo pudo verlo a través de sus cuencas inundadas mientras Sans abría la botella y se la acerca a la boca. Quería alimentarlo igual que a un bebé. Considerando que su cuerpo parecía del todo entumecido tal vez no era una mala idea, pero aun así Papyrus sintió un sonrojo en su rostro activarse cuando empezó a chupar de la punta. El contenido picante y dulce le arrancó un suspiro de placer. En poco tiempo la comida había cumplido su trabajo y el impacto era menor que antes, permitiéndole encogerse en sí mismo hasta descansar la cabeza en el cálido regazo de Sans. 

Pensaba que ya estaba rendido, que ya estaba bien, que todas las cuentas estaban saldadas, pero en cuanto Sans empezó a acariciarle el cráneo.

-Lo siento –murmuró Papyrus, enterrándose en él para ocultar el rostro.

-¿Mmm? –preguntó Sans y sonaba de verdad confundido-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque me metí en problemas de nuevo? ¿Porque me dejé marcar por ese idiota? –Suspiro-. ¿Porque lo volví polvo en lugar de dejarlo inconsciente como debería haber hecho? Oh, no lo sé, unas cuentas opciones se me ocurren –dijo Papyrus, cada frase sintiéndose hueca y pesada al mismo tiempo. Pero como siempre, tocaba lo mejor para el final-. Sé que… no me veo bien ahora. Siento que tengas que ver eso. Claro que iba a molestarte.

-Papyrus –dijo Sans y se movió un poco hasta que sus brazos le rodearon los hombros, su cabeza frotándose contra su sien-. No digas ridiculeces. Yo también tengo mis cicatrices, ¿no es así? 

-Pero tú lo haces ver bien –murmuró Papyrus, sintiéndose indefenso frente a las ondas cálidas que percibía llegar desde la alma de su hermano. No había palabras para describir lo genial que su hermano se veía, la herida atravesándole la cuenca no haciendo otra cosa que darle más autenticidad al aura imponente con la que caminaba-. Eras un niño. Yo debería saber mejor.

-No –dijo Sans y la extraña pausa detrás de esa palabra llevó a Papyrus a poner una mano instintivamente sobre la mano que se posaba en su clavícula. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que su hermano necesitaba ese simple gesto. Su instinto probó estar en lo correcto cuando Sans le apretó sólo un poco más fuerte-. Yo debería haber estado ahí. Debería haber hecho un mejor trabajo al protegerte. Eso es lo único que me molesta –Sans se movió para empezar a besarle el cráneo-. Es lo único, ¿está bien? Me alegra de que sigas aquí. Lo lamento si no te hice saber que eso era lo más importante para mí.

Papyrus se giró, quedando frente a frente con el rostro de su hermano. Extendió una mano para atraerlo hacia sí, a sabiendas de que las estúpidas lágrimas no dejaban de caer y no tenían sentido porque no estaba triste, si no aliviado más allá de toda medida de que su señor no lo viera como un fracasado y si había pena era sólo porque Sans ya hacía tanto por ellos, ya era el mejor en todos los sentidos que se le podían ocurrir. 

Cuando sus dientes se rozaron, dejó que sus almas vibraran en cálida bienvenida al unísono.


	2. Dirty talk (Fellcest)

Sans no había sabido qué esperar exactamente cuando su hermano encontró el dispositivo manos libres en el basurero, pero algo en la sonrisa de Papyrus al recomendarle que lo usara por ese día no le daba ninguna confianza. El escuchar una nueva retahíla de regaños a través de algo literalmente pegado a su cráneo no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando Papyrus por fin decidió llamarle, después de preguntarle lo esencial (sí, estaba bien; no, ningún humano o monstruo a la vista), pronto le hizo saber que ese no era el objetivo que buscaba.

-Eres una zorra bien calentona, ¿no es así? –había empezado su hermano.

-Eh… -Desde luego que no era la primera vez que le hablaba así, y Sans sabía que cuando lo hacía era sólo por jugar, pero ¿aquí? ¿En horario de trabajo? Era tan poco Papyrus que casi no podía creerlo-. N-no, jefe.

-¿Crees que no he escuchado lo que hiciste en el baño anoche, hermano? Dándole rienda suelta a tus gemidos como un desvergonzado mientras te dabas placer a ti mismo. ¿Qué habíamos dicho acerca de a quién le pertenece tu placer?

Sans se sintió tragar con fuerza, el calor dentro de su chaqueta, producto de la vergüenza entrando a él actuando en su contra. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche y luego había sido incapaz de dormir. En el pasado sólo bastaba un orgasmo rápido para regresarlo al sueño y no vio nada de malo en hacer precisamente eso incluso después de la nueva dinámica entre él y su hermano. Es decir, eran sus propias manos y bastante tarde para pensar en despertar al jefe por una pequeñez así. Debería estar bien, ¿no es así?

-Espero tu respuesta, Sans –dijo su hermano, adquiriendo un nuevo tono bajo y sensual que no recordaba haber oído antes.

Sans ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-A t-ti, jefe. Es s-sólo tuyo.

Dios, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a decir esas cosas. Por lo general era más fácil sólo mostraras con actos, siguiendo órdenes, que pronunciarlas en voz alta. Probablemente era su propia humillación al escucharse lo que estaba contribuyendo a que volviera al mismo estado de anoche.

-Así es, pequeña zorra. ¿Entonces por qué actúas sin autorización como si pudieras hacer lo que quieras? ¿Te he dado yo permiso para satisfacerte a ti mismo?

-N-no, jefe.

Sus pies se apretaban entre sí, esperando lo que fuera el otro hubiera preparado para él. Un resoplido de clara satisfacción se dejó escuchar del otro lado y una parte de Sans se alivió al escucharlo. Sólo era una escena más, no estaba enojado en serio. 

-Así es. Pero si estás tan necesitado de atención, será mi placer prestarte mi ayuda. Quiero que te abras los pantalones y formes lo primero que se te ocurra. Me da igual qué.

Sans asomó las cuencas por sus brazos, una última medida de precaución, antes de que una de sus manos bajara a cumplir con la orden. Su magia reaccionó rápidamente a su orden mental, levantando desde su pelvis una polla gruesa pero corta, perfecta para lo que era el resto de su cuerpo. El súbito frío contra su carne mágica le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, como si fueran pequeños pellizcos a lo largo de su piel.

-Dime qué has hecho –ordenó Papyrus.

-Una polla, jefe –susurró bajito. 

Iba a morir si cualquier otro monstruo lo encontraba y no creía que sólo porque estaba vulnerable, concentrando toda su atención en hasta el más mínimo sonido que le llegara de su hermano. Le encantaba cuando era corto y directo, sin esperar la menor resistencia que de todos modos rara vez le presentaba. ¿Para qué, si ya sabía que era mucho mejor sólo rendirse y dejar hacer al otro lo que quisiera? Papyrus lo conocía tanto como cualquier otro monstruo podía hacerlo y Sans confiaba en él tanto como le era posible, lo que sólo podía ser peligroso si se tratara de cualquier otro. Incluso si todavía cargaba con esas responsabilidades que su hermano no sabría, estaba más que cómodo al dejarlo a cargo de todo lo demás. Las manos de Papyrus eran probablemente el lugar más seguro al que podría aspirar.

-¿Anoche hiciste una también? –Después de que Sans lo afirmara, el esqueleto continuó-. Bien, pues todavía no tienes permiso de tocar a esa, ¿entendiste? Primero cierra los ojos e imagina que estoy ahí en frente de ti. Mis manos salen a acariciar esa miserable vergüenza que se te para entre las piernas. Usa tus manos como si fueran las mías –Sans lo hizo, apretando desde la base y moviendo su muñeca a todo lo largo. Dentro de su cabeza, en lugar de sus manos pequeñas y dedos orondos visualizaba las garras bien cuidadas, elegantes y peligrosas de Papyrus, agarrándolo con una firmeza casi dolorosa, como si no faltara nada para convencerlo de arrancárselo de una. Pronto sus jadeos no se hicieron esperar-. Mírate nada más. Se supone que estás trabajando, pero aquí estás gimiendo como una zorra. ¿Qué hizo el Terrible Papyrus para merecer a un hermano tan cochino e irresponsable? Ni siquiera puedes formar algo más grande que mi mano. Puedo cubrirte desde el principio hasta la punta si quiero –Sans apretó la mandíbula, viéndolo claramente tras sus cuencas. La diferencia de tamaños sería abismal y él parecería toda más pequeño en comparación-. No sé por qué te molestas en llamar polla a esa minúscula basura inútil. Nunca podría satisfacerme, así que sólo es una suerte que por lo menos tengas un culo lo bastante prieto que supla por tus notorias faltas.

Sans sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, el control sobre su volumen completamente olvidado. Se sentía avergonzado, insultado, convertido en una pequeña cucaracha a la que Papyrus podría pisar y mucho más caliente de lo que había estado anoche.

-¿Y cómo podría olvidarme del único uso bueno que tiene esa sucia boca tuya? –continuó Papyrus y Sans podía imaginarlo sonriendo de lado, ese brillo sádico suyo que lo enloquecía-. La manera en que me chupas como un muerto de hambre a la primera comida que tienes en días. ¿No debería hacer eso en su lugar de tocar esa asquerosa vergüenza que te cuelga? Llenarte la boca con algo de buena carne de monstruo, tratándote con la nula consideración que una puta barata de verdad merece. Ni siquiera te daría la protección de tu pequeño puesto, sino que lo haría en mitad del camino. Con suerte todos mis colegas te verían y sabrían sin ninguna duda la clase de monstruo con la que van a divertirse a Grillby.

Sans dejó escapar un gimoteo y se puso a lamer sus dientes, moviendo su mano a mayor velocidad. 

-N-no dejes que me vean, jefe –rogó, para seguirle el juego-. No me dejarían en paz. ¿Y si intentaran hacer algo conmigo luego?

-Pues obviamente les pediría primero un oro antes de permitirles. ¿De qué sirve tener a semejante perra si no puede generar buenos ingresos? Por supuesto que un oro es todavía demasiado precio para lo que vales, pero es lo menos que se puede hacer sin andarte regalando por ahí –La voz de Papyrus era suave, casi dulce mientras le destrozaba su agarra con la realidad y lo arrastraba sin misericordia al límite. Toda la escena se veía con una inconfundible nitidez. Las miradas, las risas, la absoluta vergüenza y la idea de que ya nunca podría aparecer por el bar de nuevo. De pronto un resoplido burlón le llenó el cráneo-. ¡No me digas que disfrutas incluso con esa idea! ¿Es que no te queda ninguna dignidad que manchar ya, Sans? Incluso el hecho de que tenga que ser tu hermano menor, el imaginarte que se la chupas a él, debería ser más que suficiente para saber la clase de desastre calenturiento que eres, pero ahora estás alcanzando todo un nuevo nivel al serte sugerido ser usado por todos los huecos por cualquier monstruo que quiera –Sans apretó su mano, que todavía era la de Papyrus, mientras más jadeos se le escapaban-. Pero desde luego que ellos todavía no se compararían a la polla de tu Amo, ¿no es así, mi pequeña zorra? ¿Qué tan cerca estás ahora?

Le tomó unos segundos encontrar sus palabras y cuando lo hizo estas salieron arrastradas, entre la saliva que parecía haberle llenado la boca.

-Ce-cerca, jefe. Muy cerca. P-por favor, jefe… déjame, déjame…

-¿Terminar? –acabó Papyrus al percatarse de que no le salía lo último-. Una zorra inútil como tú no está para disfrutar sino para que otros se la disfruten. Pero por esta vez creo que no hará daño. Ya has mandado al infierno tu deber para con tu trabajo de todos modos. Tienes suerte de que el Terrible Papyrus sea un dueño tan magnánimo. Y no te olvides de a quién le pertenece ese placer tuyo, miserable bicho.

-Gracias… -musitó Sans temblorosamente antes de que, con dos violentos tirones, su orgasmo le llegó de golpe, como un latigazo, dejándolo débil y sin aliento sobre su brazo. 

Mientras recuperaba el sentido, agitó los dedos para deshacerse del exceso pegado a ellos.

-Qué viva imaginación has resultado tener, hermano –dijo ahora Papyrus, volviendo a un tono casual y, Sans se estremeció de gusto al pensarlo, satisfecho-. Lo has hecho todavía mejor de lo que esperaba. 

-Je… -Sans se escondió más en su brazo, aunque no había nadie para notar el brillo rojizo en su rostro-, gracias, jefe.

Había sido en verdad espectacular, pero ahora lo que más añoraba era dormir en su cama, presionado contra su hermano si eso era posible. Sin embargo sabía que no podía ser.

-Siempre eres tan bueno en lo que espero de ti, hermano. Te amo.

-Yo ta… -Sans levantó la cabeza de golpe al percatarse que eso último no había salido del auricular que tenía pegado. En frente de sí estaba de pie Papyrus, colgando su celular ni bien tuvo su atención. En sus oídos empezó a resonar el tono de la línea desocupada, pero eso no era nada comparable al torrente de magia que salió disparada a su rostro-. ¡P-pap!

Papyrus se guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De verdad pensaste que iba a hacer esto contigo sin asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo para ello? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un humano o, peor, otro monstruo te hubiera atrapado en este momento? Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo –Papyrus se inclinó al frente y tomó a su aturdido hermano en sus brazos. De forma instintiva Sans se abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, ocultando el rostro en su bufanda roja. Los brazos del otro no fallaron en rodearle a su vez-. Llévanos a casa con uno de tus atajos, Sans.

-¿Eh? ¿P-por qué, jefe?

-¿Crees que toda esa charla te afectó sólo a ti? Quiero llegar a casa y hacer uso de mi pequeña y querida zorra directamente con mis propias manos en lugar de sólo hablar de ello.

Sans volvió a ocultarse, sintiendo a su magia reaccionar a la sugerencia. Se apretó contra su hermano para llevárselo consigo a su hogar, adonde sabía que ya no le esperaba ningún sueño cercano y no tenía dilema al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Public + Bukkake  
G!Sans/G!Papyrus

Mi headcanon sobre ellos es que, como los dos se fusionaron con los Gasters de diferentes líneas temporales, en realidad son los únicos hermanos que pueden transportarse de universo a universo. Los otros tienen que utilizar máquinas para ello. Además, también por la influencia de Gaster, los dos son los más pervertidos de todos los esqueletos. Tengo toda una historia de origen planeada y todavía estoy esperando el momento en que pueda escribirla.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que estuviera esperando con sus manos atadas a la espalda y los ojos vendados. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo su hermano, pero el frescor del ambiente al que los había transportado y los ocasionales sonidos de insectos o animales moviéndose al menos ya sabía que definitivamente estaban en el exterior. De dónde, no tenía idea. Trató de acomodarse de manera que la magia sensitiva en su pelvis no se rozara con sus pantalones, mientras se forzaba a mantenerla bajo control, pero era inútil y su expectación no hacía más que crecer.

Hoy se suponía que era su cumpleaños y Papyrus, siendo el monstruo abierto que era, le había dejado más que su buena cantidad de pistas para adivinar que su regalo se relacionaría con la lista de fantasías que se habían intercambiado meses atrás. Algunas cosas en la lista de su hermano le habían sorprendido, pero la cara de Papyrus al leer la suya había todo un oda a la incredulidad. A pesar de que le había asegurado que él estaba satisfecho con las cosas tal como las hacían ahora, sabía que la impresión se había quedado dando vueltas por aquel cráneo suyo y ese día prometía ser algo para dar vueltas al suyo. Lo único era que Papyrus, para variar, había tenido la suficiente discreción para no decirle específicamente qué podía esperar. 

Su posición había empezado a ponerse bien incómoda cuando el sonido de pasos y ramas siendo apartadas se escuchó en su dirección. Se tensó, preparándose para transportarse lejos si le era necesario, pero entonces una voz familiar se elevó:

-Macbeth.

Esa era la señal que habían acordado para marcar el principio de la escena. Internamente relajado, cabeceó, preparándose para lo que fuera.

-Les dije que nos estaría esperando –dijo Papyrus con un tono casual, como un anfitrión recibiendo amigos en su casa.

Sans pensó que el alma se le paralizaba al percatarse de que, en efecto, la presencia de magia en el ambiente era mayor que si sólo fueran ellos dos. Y como para confirmarle más allá de toda duda, una nueva voz se escuchó:

-No podrá ser que de hecho estaba esperando compañía.

-No sé, jefe. Para mí que tiene pinta de que andaba deseándola.

Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse. Reconocía a esas voces. Desde el último reset todos los universos parecían haber colisionado entre sí. Algunos monstruos de ellos le gustaban más que otros. El universo del que venían el par que estaba seguro iba a vestido en el rojo, negro y dorado de siempre era uno de esos que prefería evitar, pero al que Papyrus parecía atraído por alguna razón. 

La única vez que le preguntó al respecto su hermano dijo que le parecía de lo más fascinante encontrar similitudes en medio de todas sus diferencias. Además, al parecer eran bastante agradables una vez llegaba a conocerlos. Sobre eso último prefería ahorrarse su propia opinión.

-Tendré que concordar. Todas las zorras se parecen entre sí y esa es la cara de un esqueleto al que le encanta exhibirse –agregó otra voz, también conocida. 

Proveniente de otro universo adonde era matar o ser asesinado, pero las personalidades invertidas. El que hablaba no podía ser otro que el Sans que se vestía con su propia armadura, el que llamaba Señorito para poder diferenciarlo. Las palabras, que no eran exactamente falsas, volvieron a hacerle consciente de la creciente presión en su pelvis. Apretó sus piernas entre sí y se encogió sobre sí mismo, gruñendo en falsa protesta a través de su mordaza.

-Perro –dijo el Señorito-, ¿tienes lista la cámara?

-Sí, señor –dijo la voz rasposa de aquel Papyrus con el perpetuo collar de pinchos-. Se ve perfecto.

Así que incluso habían traído una cámara. Su hermano de verdad había pensado en todo. Pero incluso si era todo lo que deseaba y un poco más, todavía no pensaba dejárselo tan simple. ¿Cuál sería la gracia si se rindiera de inmediato? Impulsándose hacia arriba de un salto, se encontró sobre sus pies y echó a correr por el lado contrario por donde todos habían aparecido. No conocía la zona y corría el riesgo de darse de dientes contra lo primero que se le cruzara, pero de todos modos no esperaba realmente llegar demasiado lejos. 

En efecto, apenas había empezado a coger velocidad cuando una presión mágica sobre su alma le hizo perder contacto con el suelo, elevándolo a centímetros de este. El movimiento del aire a su alrededor le hizo saber que estaba siendo movido gentilmente, suponía que hacía el sitio adonde estaban los otros.

-Aww, ¿no es adorable, chicos? –dijo Papyrus, cuya magia azul se le habría hecho inconfundible-. Por un momento pensó que podría librarse de lo que le espera.

-Siempre se le pueden atar las piernas para que no vuelva a intentarlo –comentó la versión gruñona de su hermano.

-También podría mantener la magia azul –dijo el Señorito-. Si se cansa podemos turnarnos.

-Un gasto de energía innecesario. Lo más seguro son las ataduras y una firme mano –continuó el gruñón-. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene divertirse con alguien que ni siquiera puede reaccionar? Para eso nos habríamos buscado directamente una muñeca o algo así.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él –afirmó Papyrus-. Oh, y vean qué casualidad. Justo aquí disponemos de un cinturón que nadie va a extrañar –Antes de que supiera a lo que se refería, de pronto percibió que sus pantalones se le caían hasta los tobillos, detenidos por sus botas. Intentó dar de patadas, pero sólo pudo agitar la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo-. Ayúdenme a mantenerle las piernas contra el pecho.

-Tú le sostienes de abajo y yo le ataré –dijo el Señorito.

Unos segundos más tarde Sans sintió unas manos enguantadas subirle los fémures y luego inclinándole la espina hasta que hicieron contacto con sus costillas. Era de verdad extraño ser manipulado en ese estado; su cuerpo sabía lo que estaba pasando pero al mismo tiempo parte de su sensibilidad se había perdido y los estímulos le llegaban como alguien llamando a la puerta.

El Señorito, cumpliendo su palabra, se aseguró de ajustar el cinturón con fuerza. Cuando él lo utilizaba Papyrus siempre se aseguraba de que le diera vuelta dos veces a la cintura, ya que la prenda era mucho más larga de lo que en verdad necesitaba; con la obvia excepción de ahora, que probaba ser de la longitud ideal. En ningún momento dejó de emitir protestas y resoplidos, lanzando gritos incluso que sabía serían inútiles.

-Eso es, muchas gracias -dijo Papyrus-. Ahora ayúdenme a ubicarlo en el suelo. Yo capturé a la zorra -Su hermano jamás utilizaba esa clase de lenguaje. Escuchárselo ahora en referencia a su persona, en especial con esa voz modulada y grave con la que había salido del Vacío, la voz de un verdadero caballero, le causó una inesperada onda de calor en su alma-. Es sólo razonable que yo sea quien la reclame. Espero que des una buena actuación, pequeño, porque esta noche vas a hacer tu debut.

En otras circunstancias odiaría que le remarcara su estatura. Tanto tiempo deseando ser más alto sólo para obtenerlo y al final ser todavía más bajo que su hermano menor. Era irritante de pensar. Pero en ese momento era la justa dosis de humillación que su alma necesitaba. ¿Cuántos más deseos de la lista podía cumplir esa noche?

Después de que el resto de los monstruos pronunciaran su acuerdo, recordándole dar su mejor lado para la cámara, Papyrus lo hizo descender mientras la versión gruñona de su hermano lo mantenía en posición paralela al suelo. No tenía ninguna libertad de movimiento. No podía hacer nada para controlar lo que estaba pasando e incluso si pudiera, nadie le prestaría atención. Su única opción era chocar los huesos de su dedo índice con los de su dedo medio para detenerlo todo y eso era lo último que quería hacer. 

Cuando lo creyeron a una distancia razonable, Papyrus liberó su alma y él volvió a sentir la presión de la gravedad contra el suelo. Intentó moverse, no podía. El cinturón le restringía las costillas junto a sus piernas sin dejarle mucho espacio. Era una suerte que como esqueletos ellos en verdad no necesitaran respirar o ahora estaría en problemas. Como estaban las cosas, emitió un quejido inarticulado cuando la mano de Papyrus le recorrió de arriba abajo por su espina hasta apretar ligeramente la sensitiva punta. Luego le dio un sorpresivo golpe en el coxic y la vibración resultante casi lo hace gemir, pero apretó la mandíbula antes de permitirlo. Maldita sea, Papyrus tenía la mano pesada además de grande. Le encantaba.

-¿Estás tomándolo todo? ¿Se ve con claridad? -preguntó ahora su hermano.

-Todo perfecto -contestó el hermano de Señorito-. Sus huesos blancos destacan muy bien contra la oscuridad.

-Eso es bueno saberlo -afirmó Papyrus, como si aprobara el sabor del té invitado-. No quisiera que se perdiera el menor detalle. Quisiera tener algo digno de ser visto y compartido por todos.

-Eso también depende de ti, ¿no? -dijo su propia versión gruñona-. Vamos, no seas cruel, viejo. Vas a matar al pobre tipo de la impaciencia y nosotros no tenemos toda la noche.

-Sans, no digas ridiculeces -dijo el hermano gruñón-. ¿Qué clase de monstruo enfermo disfrutaría con esta escena? Sólo puedo imaginar el horror que este puede sentir, como criatura decente que es.

El sarcasmo derramado en esas palabras podría haber llenado a un estadio. En ese momento Papyrus lo elevó un poco de las caderas y lo mantuvo ahí. Sans quiso enterrar su cabeza en el suelo porque sabía exactamente lo que les llamaba la atención.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa -dijo Papyrus-. Este monstruo se ha calentado tanto que ya le falta poco para formar algo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que detrás de su fachada podría haber semejante pervertido?

-Mweje -se rió suavemente el Señorito-. La cámara sin duda que no tendrá problema en captar eso.

-Viejo, yo sólo bromeaba -agregó el Sans grunón-. Tú sí que eres otra clase de fenómeno, ¿no? Dios, entonces tú debes estar en el paraíso siendo nuestro espectáculo, ¿no?

De pronto entendió por qué su hermano había escogido a esas versiones suyas para jugar. Todos ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a presionar o ser presionados de esa determinada manera. Ningún otro grupo habría pertenecido tan fácilmente ahí.

-Bueno, en ese caso -dijo Papyrus y Sans podía percibir la cercanía de su cuerpo, el roce de su camisa contra su costado mientras se inclinada. Su voz había bajado, pero de alguna forma no tenía duda de que todos eran capaces de oírle-, si esta pequeña perra no empieza a cumplir con su papel pronto... -Hubo una ligera vibración en el aire, la sensación de algo mágico ocupando el aire antes vacío. Lo siguiente que supo era que un ataque era presionado contra su cuello, sólido e inconfundible-, será su última noche siendo capaz de sentir sus piernas. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Hazme el hueco más húmedo, caliente y estrecho que puedas conjurar, y hazlo antes de que mis amigos aquí empiecen a aburrirse.

En ningún momento la voz de Papyrus había dejado de ser la cordial y gentil que él conocía. De alguna manera eso lo hacía todavía más intimidantes y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo bueno que era. Pero todavía no había creado nada. Quería saber lo que haría a continuación. 

Pasó un par de segundos en los que Sans intuyó que su hermano esperaba que diera la señal para detenerlo todo. En su lugar hizo sonar el hueso de su meñique con el pulgar, señalando que podía seguir adelante. Un minúsculo suspiro de alivio llegó hasta sus oídos. Papyrus siempre se preocupaba tanto. 

Por eso fue una legítima sorpresa el manotazo que le dio contra el cráneo. Ni siquiera había terminado de gemir de dolor cuando un agarre firme y duro le agarró la mandíbula, moviéndosela hacia un costado. 

-¿Es que estás sordo o tienes un deseo suicida? –dijo Papyrus, hablando cerca de su cráneo-. No creas que no he chequeado antes tu estado de salud. Eres un monstruo demasiado difícil para tener sólo uno de vida. ¿De verdad crees que tendría algún reparo en volver polvo a una zorra que no sirve para nada?

Por un segundo Sans le creyó. Por un absurdo momento se olvidó de que era una escena y de con quién hablaba, y en cambio su alma se agitó con una inesperada aprensión. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho de que Papyrus podía ser un actor tan convincente? Después de que ese momento pasara, Sans se apretó contra sí mismo al percibir los resultados en su cuerpo. 

-Oh, ¿finalmente cooperando? –dijo Papyrus antes de deslizarle un par de dedos en su nueva vagina, abriéndolo en tijera con sonidos húmedos-. ¡Y tan lubricada también! Querido, toma un acercamiento de esto. Amigos míos, ¿habían visto a ustedes a un monstruo tan miserablemente caliente?

Los monstruos afirmaron con sus propias palabras que no, era raro ver a alguien así. Un par de ellos (y no les costó identificarlos como Papyrus gruñón y el Señorito) agregaron sus risas a la mezcla humillante que se veía forzado a tragar. Imaginaba la lente de la cámara, fría y objetiva, concentrándose en ese punto íntimo de su anatomía, bebiendo cada uno de sus detalles en tanto Papyrus le separaba los labios para dejar libre al escrutinio general su interior en llamas.

-Mmm, algo me dice que voy a disfrutar esto –comentó Papyrus, seguido del sonido de su propio cinturón desprendiéndose y luego de la cremallera bajando-. Querido, ponte al frente. Quiero que captes su cara, a ver qué tan expresivo puede ser en su condición.

Ahora hubo un sonido de pasos que se detuvieron en frente de él. Sans no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia donde imaginaba que estaba la cámara, pero encontrando sólo oscuridad. Desde atrás, Papyrus, con su miembro grueso y largo, correspondiente a sus dos metros de estatura, le entró en una sola embestida y Sans gritó, no sabía con qué cara, mientras su espalda le arqueaba todo lo que le era posible. La presión en su entrada parecía insoportable y se sentía como si fuera a estallar, desarmado, indefenso. Las amplias manos de Papyrus se aferraron a sus caderas, para así tener un mejor punto de agarre contra el cual enviar su pelvis a un ritmo veloz, egoísta, en el que no podía estar más claro que sólo buscaba su propio placer.

-Es todavía mejor de lo que pensaba… Tan estrecha, justo como me gustan, tan húmeda. ¿Ha sido eso un gemido lo que he escuchado? ¿No estarás disfrutando de esto también, no es así? 

No podía controlar los sonidos que escapan de él. Al cabo de un momento ya no tenía idea de cuáles eran de dolor o de placer, pero estaba seguro de que eran lágrimas lo que estaba empapando la venda que le cubría las cuencas y que cada vez que su hermano entraba sus paredes se cerraban con desesperación. Mientras el movimiento continuaba, las burlas de los otros monstruos y sus comentarios denigrantes acerca de lo fácil que era, acerca de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, acerca de lo bien que se comportaba con los extraños, estaban llenando su cabeza hasta llevarlo a un lugar al que no estaba acostumbrado a visitar, uno adonde ya no podía tener suficiente de ellos, de la magia de su hermano, de las manos frotando rudamente sus costillas, algunas de ellas que ya no pertenecían a Papyrus.

Supo que su hermano estaba por terminar cuando percibió que estaba faltándose ritmo, que se quedaba más tiempo que antes adentro y no se movía. Con el poco movimiento que le era permitido en sus circunstancias, Sans rotó sus caderas al encuentro de su miembro para alentarlo, recibiendo con gusto la nalgada que el otro le propinaba sobre sus nalgas, amarillas como su magia. Cuando Papyrus acabó en su interior, su mano casi le partió una costilla pero Sans apenas se dio cuenta, su mente enfocada en la gloriosa sensación de ser llenado y luego el frío cosquilleante cuando el exceso mágico comenzó a deslizarse hacia afuera, estremeciéndolo. Necesitaba tocarse, pero sus dedos estaban demasiado lejos. Había sido usado, nada más, y la idea sólo le hacía más imperiosa la necesidad de alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Gimoteó.

-Oh, pero qué desconsiderado que soy –dijo Papyrus, ignorando su desesperación-. Aquí estoy teniendo mi propia fiesta y dejo a todos mis amigos colgados. Mejor es reparar ese error ahora -De vuelta a manipularlo, ahora para liberarle las piernas, sus brazos todavía sujetos a la espalda y ponerlo en posición de sentado-. Voy a quitarte ahora la venda y la mordaza. Espero que entiendas la inconveniencia que sería pegarle un mordisco a cualquiera de estos respetables monstruos. Sí lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Asintió con un entusiasmo quizá fuera de su papel, pero Papyrus no se lo tomó en cuenta. El pañuelo que separaba su mandíbula y la que lo enceguecía cayeron al mismo tiempo. Sans finalmente pudo ver el lugar (un bosque o parque a la noche) y la exacta posición en la que estaba: justo el centro de un círculo de monstruos, todos ellos con sus propios miembros brillantes de magia en sus manos. Papyrus se había puesto de pie y tomado la cámara (que reconoció como suya) de la mano de su versión sudorosa, enfocándola pronto en su rostro. 

Sans abrió la boca y sacó su lengua hacia afuera, sólo asumiendo que eso era lo que querían. Esperaba que todo fuera bueno para Papyrus también. Una idea principal que seguía tan dura como piedra en su cabeza era que necesitaba complacerlo, que debía hacer todo lo posible por conseguir esa meta. Si eso iba a conseguirlo chupándosela a todos esos otros esqueletos, ¿quién era él para negarse?

El primero fue el que tenía justo en frente, es decir, la versión gruñona de Papyrus. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de probar el sabor de su magia antes de que le agarrara del cráneo para embestir con sus caderas, llenándole hasta la garganta. Sans se escuchó a sí mismo gemir y lametear toda la carne a su alcance mientras veía la cara sonrojada del monstruo mirando hacia abajo, una sádica sonrisa de placer. 

Pero en cuanto el Señorito reclamó que no era justo, Sans pasó a tener que inclinarse un poco para llegar al miembro celeste que lo reclamaba. Esta vez tuvo oportunidad de lamer a gusto y chupar tan ruidosamente como quería antes de que forzara su camino hasta el fondo. Se sintió casi orgulloso de poder arrancar una pequeña risa de satisfacción de él antes de que tuviera que volver erguirse para atender al hermano de Señorito. Este más que nada puso las manos en su cabeza, sin guiarlo ni empujarlo, contentándose con ser recibido en su boca y teniendo una marcada predilección por el trabajo de su lengua. Pero su propia versión gruñona, de nuevo baja, jadeaba y le agarraba de la mandíbula, obligándole a cerrar un poco la boca hasta que el roce de sus dientes le envió a lo que parecía su propio paraíso de placer. Sans se aseguró de envolverlo con su lengua para poder apretarlo lo más posible. 

El grupo continuó pasando en frente de su rostro hasta que Papyrus dijo que ya quería la toma final. De reojo Sans vio el brillo de su miembro de magia verde, de nuevo erguido y acariciado por su mano mientras la otra debía estar todavía sostenía la cámara. Después de su indicación, los monstruos asintieron y se pusieron en círculo a su alrededor, todos masturbándose en su dirección. 

-Ni se te ocurra cerrar la boca, animal –advirtió Papyrus, su voz más grave de lo normal-. Quiero verte la boca llena con la magia de cada uno de nosotros, ¿me escuchaste?

Sans cabeceó y volvió a abrir la boca, preparando su lengua para no dejar escapar nada. El primer sabor que le llegó era ligeramente picante y dejaba un leve cosquilleo detrás. Un suave “para tu provecho, zorra, nyeje” le llegó como si fuera parte de un sueño y él sonrió. El segundo fue de un sabor más indefinible, todavía picante pero más grueso de alguna forma, como concentrado. “Ese es un buen look para ti, je”, fue el comentario. Luego siguió el Señorito, un sabor intenso pero pesado, como sangre hervida que siguiera dentro de un pedazo de carne. Se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener todo adentro y un poco inevitablemente se acabó corriendo a los lados o siendo tragado, pero creía que al menos una mayoría logró quedarse adonde suponía. No hubo palabra, pero un simple sonido de aprobación que se sintió como una ronda de aplausos viniendo de él. Después tocó a su hermano, quien le empapó cerca del orificio nasal y por un alguna razón le hizo pensar en barbacoas humeando en la noche.

Por último se enfrentó a Papyrus y para él procuró mantener el contacto de cuencas en todo momento, más allá de la cámara que lo seguía implacable. Pareció ser que eso era todo lo que el esqueleto necesitaba porque apenas se tocó un par de veces antes de que se derramara y su carga era todavía mayor que la de cualquiera de los otros. Sans estaba seguro de que todo su rostro había acabado envuelto, el único aroma era el del Papyrus. Ni bien el flujo se cortó, la cerró y lo tragó todo, ese cóctel de sabores imposibles, antes de volver a abrirla y enseñar su boca vacía.

Papyrus sonrió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Sans se frotó contra ella y podría haber ronroneado de gusto si tuviera la menor idea de cómo hacer eso. Ni siquiera le importaba ya que todavía no hubiera tenido su orgasmo; estaba demasiado feliz para que nada de eso le importara. Luego de arrodillarse para toar un acercamiento de su cara decorada con sus fluidos, Papyrus apagó la cámara y le dio un lametón a su mejilla antes de besarlo ahí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor –murmuró suavemente y luego se dirigió a los otros, sin levantarse-. Gracias por haber venido, amigos. ¿Confío en que podrás volver a salvo a sus hogares?

-Síp, no vivimos muy lejos –afirmó el Sans rojo.

-Nosotros vivimos a cierta distancia, pero un atajo de Papyrus nos dejará lo bastante cerca.

-Me alegro mucho oír eso. Gracias de nuevo, y espero que la hayan pasado bien.

Luego de algunas palabras más de despedida, cada par desapareció del lugar, dejándolos solos. Papyrus le liberó por fin los brazos y Sans se lanzó de inmediato a abrazarlo. Sin molestarse en recordarle lo sucio que estaba y que ahora lo estaba poniendo a él, Papyrus besó su cuello, frotando sus cabezas juntas. Sans le tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su entrepierna, frotándose contra ella.

-¿Mmm? –fingió sorpresa Papyrus-. ¿Es que todavía quieres algo más, querido?

Sans bufó con impaciencia y apretó más los dedos inmóviles contra su hinchado problema. Pero pronto Papyrus tiró para recuperar su mano.

-Todavía queda algo de energía en la cámara –dijo el esqueleto, como para sí-. ¿Crees que tendrías fuerzas para grabarme mientras te hago terminar con mi boca?

Tenía al mejor hermano de todos los universos. Le faltó tiempo para asentir.


	4. RosaAzul!Fontfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es la continuación de éste otro http://elsue-odeosaazul.tumblr.com/post/151185100203/secretos-de-familia-nsfw-pwp y contiene fontfest (trío entre Sans, Papyrus y Gaster) con las versión del universo alterno que yo creé, El sueño de la rosa azul o Rosa Azul AU.
> 
> La única razón por la que está aquí es porque contiene los dos kinks siguientes del reto.

Para Papyrus no había sido una sorpresa encontrarse en esa posición: atado desde cada miembro para mantenerle las piernas abiertas, todos sus huesos desnudos, amordazado y con la formación en su pelvis generando cada vez más humedad entre unos labios hinchados. Después de todo, él había extendido su muñeca para que Gaster se las atara, había abierto la boca para que le colocara el pañuelo y se había quitado las ropas voluntariamente. Creyó que era uno de esos momentos en los que padre quería experimentar con algo nuevo, lo que no sería extraño, y eso siempre prometía ser interesante, por lo que entre su natural curiosidad había una genuina parte de excitación.

 

Pero cuando ya todo parecía estar en su lugar, Gaster se había fusionado con las sombras en un rincón, dejándolo solo en el rincón de su estudio. Al poco rato estaba de vuelta y su hermano venía caminando por delante, las cuencas cubiertas por las manos enguantadas del esqueleto mayor. Papyrus instintivamente intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero eso sólo tensó todavía más las cuerdas que le sujetaban los huesos. El sonido de fricción alertó a Sans, quien levantó el cráneo con obvia curiosidad pero sin conseguir ubicarlo del todo.

 

-Como te dije, preparé un pequeño detalle para ti, querido –susurró Gaster, inclinándose sobre el bajo esqueleto-. Es uno de tus favoritos aperitivos. Tu hermano lo hizo especialmente para ti, pero yo ayudé con los detalles.

 

-Oh,¿ustedes hicieron un dulce? –preguntó Sans, juntando las manos frente a su pecho, su sonrisa creciendo-. Seguro que será fantástico.

 

-Sin duda que lo será –murmuró Gaster, enviándole una más intencionada mirada a Papyrus, el cual prefirió enterrar el rostro en su brazo y cerrar las cuencas a la vez que las de su hermano eran libres para ver.

 

El calor de su cuerpo aumentó al escuchar el minúsculo suspiro provenir de Sans y la concentración de su mirada en ese punto que no podía dejar de exhibir, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. 

 

-¿De verdad es para mí? –preguntó Sans y supo distinguir el tono juguetón en su voz, lo rápido que se había adaptado a su papel-. Oh, Papy, no debiste molestarte. 

 

Papyrus gruñó sin saber qué decir. Lo único que quería era que lo tocaran, que alguien hiciera algo al respecto a la pequeña vibración hambrienta en sus partes, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo. Movió un poco las caderas, esperando que eso fuera suficiente señal, y un estremecimiento agradecido retumbó por su cuerpo cuando el ansiado contacto finalmente se dio en la forma de las manos de su hermano sosteniéndole las piernas, abriéndoselas mientras se arrodillaba frente al cojín sobre el cual estaba apoyado.

 

-Mmm, justo mi favorito –comentó su hermano y Papyrus no pudo evitar agitarse al escuchar el súbito tono hambriento que impregnó su voz. 

 

Para cualquiera que conociera superficialmente a Sans sería una sorpresa el saber lo cómodo que en verdad era en esa clase de situaciones, lo que sólo conseguía poner más en evidencia lo fácil que Papyrus podía sentirse abrumado dentro de ellas cuando el control era arrebatado de sus manos.

 

No que se quejara en serio. Desde hacía tiempo se dio cuenta de que había un secreto placer en no saber qué hacer, en sentirse expuesto para ser burlado, señalado, denigrado. Había creído que su disimulo al respecto era perfecto, pero luego de esa ocasión en que su padre lo redujera a un instrumento más de pintura parecía que su sucio secreto ahora estaba al descubierto para toda su familia y sabía que ese hecho no hacía más que aumentar la humedad entre sus piernas, las misma a la que no podía esperar ser tomada por la lengua de su hermano.

 

Sans no le decepcionó; no dudaba de que debió haberse percatado de la desesperación emitía su magia. Primero simplemente por la presión de su órgano conjurado, acercándose hasta que sus papilas gustativas, si las tuviera, tendrían descifrado su sabor más íntimo y luego esa punta juguetona, infernal, haciendo círculo alrededor de su clítoris anaranjado. Papyrus tiró de las sogas sin pretenderlo cuando su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás en el cojín, como si su cuerpo quisiera todavía ofrecer más para ser devorado. 

 

Había estado aguantando la respiración después de ese choque de placer y sólo se sintió volver a respirar cuando Sans le mantuvo separado con los dedos, ahora prodigándole lamidas más lentas y profundas. Mientras más aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos más claros y sonoros eran los gemidos que no podía acallar. No le costó distinguir que Sans exageraba los sonidos de lametones y de degustación para su beneficio, y, siendo honestos, sólo podía apreciarlo porque se sentía como en verdad ser comido, degustado de una manera en la que también daba tanto placer como el que recibía.

 

Estaba en la absoluta gloria cuando su padre le dirigió gentilmente la cabeza hacia su costado. Con su boca todavía tapada por la tela no tenía idea de qué era lo que el monstruo pretendía hasta que notó a la punta de su miembro morado rozando la curvatura de su cuenca. Un nuevo estremecimiento de expectación y algo de miedo le sacudió, la última emoción sólo asomando la cabeza antes de que Sans pareciera tragársela, dejándole necesitado de más estímulos. Levantó la vista hacia su padre, quien todavía no se movía y lo veía con la obvia intención de pedirle permiso. 

 

A decir verdad no era para menos. Nunca antes habían intentado algo así. Sabía que se podía hacer simplemente porque lo había probado con Sans, pero iba a ser la primera vez para él. Podría doler y eso era interesante. Podría ser demasiado extraño para ser disfrutable y eso le preocupaba. En todo caso, sentía una poderosa atracción a la magia de Gaster que le decía que cualquier forma en que pudiera tenerla más cerca de sí sólo traería buenas cosas y se negaba a quedarse con la mera tentación.

 

Dio el más leve asentimiento de cabeza y padre le acarició la sien con una inesperada dulzura; sus dedos, aunque suaves en su trato, parecieron quemarle sobre sus huesos afiebrados. Emitió un pequeño gimoteo de contento, frotando su cabeza contra aquella palma, sólo para acabar de confirmar que estaba seguro. Gaster tomó su erección en su mano y comenzó a dirigirla hacia él. Papyrus se mantuvo concentrado en el rostro del monstruo mayor hasta que ya la visión en una de sus cuencas se apagó y un largo jadeo se escapó de él, su lengua húmeda saliéndosele de la mandíbula.

 

Ahora entendía por qué Sans había tenido problemas en explicarle cómo era que se sentía estar en esa posición. La presión de ese algo sólido estaba ahí y ese algo palpitaba con energía contenida, peleando contra la resistencia natural de su cuerpo. Su cráneo se estaba expandiendo para dar lugar al intruso a la vez que intentaba cerrarse a su alrededor, expulsarlo, y la dicotomía inexplicable le estaba mareando en el mejor sentido posible. Su padre tenía un buen tamaño, de modo que su introducción tomó unos momentos, entre que Gaster se habituara y lo dejara acostumbrarse, al punto que de tener sus manos libres Papyrus habría empujado las caderas del mayor directamente contra su cabeza.

 

Pero debido a su situación, sólo podía volverse loco con los chupetones de Sans, quitándole todas las fuerzas, y el palpitar vivo resonando dentro de su cabeza llamándole a acción inmediata. Cuando finalmente Gaster se detuvo, su miembro completamente enterrado en él, Papyrus sintió su hueco nasal llenarse con el aroma de los huesos en su pelvis, una mezcla de hierbas, químicos imposibles de identificar y un rastro débil de la colonia que simplemente parecía parte de su esencia. Debido a las manos de su padre sosteniéndolo en su lugar era incapaz de aspirar otra cosa, pero estaba bien porque se trataba de algo familiar, tranquilizador en medio de la lava burbujeando desde su cuerpo estimulado.

 

De alguna manera esa posición resultaba todavía más obscena que cuando lo recibía en su boca, más íntima. Su cabeza estaba llena con su padre y cualquier pensamiento que no fuera él parecía haber sido empujado fuera de ahí. Era un agradable atontamiento, cama de algodón flexible, nada más interrumpido por unos dedos tocándole desde lo que parecía la otra punta del universo. Sans lo estaba abriendo en tijera en tanto Gaster salía lentamente, empujándose contra el borde, sonidos de placer escapándosele incluso con la boca cerrada.

 

-Un aperitivo de verdad delicioso –comentó Sans con sinceridad y Papyrus sólo podía imaginar el brillo de sus pupilas, más concentradas en el centro y difuminadas en los bordes, como una farola iluminando a través de la niebla. Ese tono de voz algo ronco sólo aparecía frente a esos ojos y Papyrus se sintió absurdamente orgulloso de haber tenido ese efecto, incluso si lo único que hacía era dejar que hicieran con él lo que quisieran-. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que creo que le hace falta a este manjar, padre?

 

-Mmm –gimió Gaster, empujando de nuevo contra él con un poco más de asertividad que antes-. No puedo imaginar qué podría ser, querido. Después de todo, Papyrus ha trabajado tan duro en prepararte ese banquete para ti… -De nuevo el miembro estaba afuera, permitiéndole poner atención a lo que se decía-. Quiero decir, sólo hace falta ver lo desvergonzado que está comportándose ahora para saber todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto en su comida. Pero tú eres el conocedor. ¿Qué ingrediente crees tú que falta, cielo?

 

-Un toque del magnífico Sans está garantizado a darle el sabor perfecto –afirmó su hermano y Papyrus sinceramente no sabía qué quería decir eso hasta un segundo más tarde. 

 

La penetración le arrancó un profundo gruñido en el que ni él sabía si era de desprevenido placer o puro dolor. Las dos sensaciones explotaron en su mente sin darle oportunidad a diferenciarlas, pero de una cosa no guardaba la menor duda.

 

Sans era enorme, demasiado para su entrada tal como la había creado al principio, creyendo que sólo recibiría el tamaño usual de Gaster, y podía sentir a sus músculos mágicos gritando, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por adaptarse a la salvaje intromisión sin deshacerle el cuerpo entero. Tenía que agradecer el no tener carne real capaz de desgarrarse o el grosor del miembro que Sans decidió formarse habría convertido su entrepierna en un baño de sangre.

 

Luego de esa primera embestida, Sans se quedó quieto, sujetándole de la cadera mientras Papyrus se agitaba sin saber si quería alejarse o conseguir de algún modo que su hermano se enterrara más profundo para acabar con todo. 

 

Había muerto de varias distintas formas a las manos de su familia, al principio sólo como una manera de obtener un descanso que si no les era imposible y ahora como fuente de un éxtasis especial que sólo quería recibir por parte de ellos. En su humilde opinión el asesinato, incluso el temporal, debería ser únicamente a manos de la gente más importante en su vida. Si no ¿qué sentido tenía? Irse de aquella manera sería una nueva experiencia que agregar a la lista.

 

Pero al cabo de un momento la tensión dejó de crecer e incluso el dolor empezó a volverse sordo, la incomodidad tomando lentamente mayor prioridad. El hecho de que Gaster también se hubiera detenido a medio camino de salir de su cuenca sólo hacía crecer su impaciencia. 

Gimoteó débilmente, estirando el cuello en dirección a su padre. No confiaba en que pudiera mover nada más allá de su cintura, la magia de Sans ocupando una buena porción de su entrada, pero esperaba que le llegara igualmente el mensaje de que podía continuar. Para cuando padre retomó el movimiento de sus caderas, Sans lo imitó y esta vez Papyrus no tuvo inconveniente en distinguir y aferrarse al placer entre la avalancha de nuevas sensaciones a las que se veía sometido. 

 

Al final la mordaza demostró ser inefectiva para cubrir los sonidos que no podía evitar pronunciar. Era lo peor y lo mejor que recordaba haber experimentado. Ya ni siquiera se sentía dueño de su propio cuerpo, reducido a un par de huecos para satisfacer a los monstruos, la indefensión de su situación sola nublándole la mente quizá más que cualquiera de los estímulos físicos.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero le pareció que sólo había sido un segundo cuando algo se agitó dentro de su cráneo y Gaster le clavó los dedos mientras se corría en su interior. El torrente de magia pareció llenarle toda la cabeza. Era extraño, como ser empapado con un balde de agua caliente pero sabiendo que su exterior estaba totalmente seco. 

 

En cuanto padre se alejó Papyrus percibió el cosquilleo del exceso escapándose por su cuenca, igual que lágrimas de éxtasis, mientras veía a Gaster sonriéndole desde arriba. Una amable caricia en la sien casi le hizo olvidar su súbita impresión de vacío. 

 

La añoranza acabó de esfumársele al sonido de hueso chocando contra hueso y la confirmación de que no era el final. Sans embestía con una desmedida fuerza sin ningún ritmo, por lo que Papyrus logró asumir que ya debía estar cerca. Su interior se cerraba entorno a la generosa formación, permitiéndole sentir hasta el menor centímetro. Cada vez que Sans hacía amago de retirarse era como si pudiera llevarse a su alma con él.

 

Vagamente fue consciente de que padre había dejado de estar a su lado para ponerse detrás de su hermano, murmurando palabras contra su cráneo empapado en sudor celeste. Cuando Papyrus apenas consiguió levantar la cabeza para confirmarlo tuvo una breve visión del miembro de su hermano. Sentir su tamaño había sido una cosa, pero verlo envuelto en su magia naranja, saltando a la vista casi más allá de sus costillas le generó un nuevo nivel de arrobamiento. De alguna forma no pudo evitar recordar el martillo que le servía de arma, el cual una vez le había destrozado la pelvis, y el pensamiento le hizo sonreír a través de su mordaza.

 

-Pero qué codicioso había sido mi pequeño –decía Gaster, besando el costado de la cabeza de su hermano-. Mírate nada más, no dejando rincón sin utilizar. Debe sentirse muy bien ahí adentro, ¿no? Bien apretado y todo para ti –La respiración de Sans pareció alzarse cuando padre empezó a tocarlo por debajo de su camisa-. Qué buen muchacho, complaciendo tan bien a su hermano mayor. ¿Vas a llenarlo, querido? Lo andas deseando, ¿verdad? 

 

Los dedos de Gaster asomaban por el borde de la camisa, recorriendo la clavícula, pero su otra mano no estaba por ningún lado a la vista. Sans de pronto soltó un gemido alto. Lo siguiente que Papyrus supo era que el bulto que veía en la zona de su vientre creció todavía más y su espalda se arqueó violentamente, su respiración congelada al fondo de su garganta. El cómo la barrera protectora no se rompió entonces fue un misterio para él.

 

Lejos, muy lejos de adonde su mente todavía tenía que bajar, Sans había dejado de ocuparlo y su interior volvía a estar libre, su entrada se cerraba y el exceso mágico caliente le estremecía mientras se deslizaba hacia afuera. Después de un rato en el que Papyrus pudo tomar consciencia de que la razón por la que sus huesos se sentían tan sensibles era porque se había corrido, abrió las cuencas para encontrarse a su familia contemplándole la entrepierna. Un sonido húmedo se dejó escuchar cuando por instinto intentó de nuevo cerrar las piernas, con el mismo resultado de antes, pero ahora Sans le abrió con sus propias manos.

 

El bajo esqueleto adelantó un dedo y lo paseó por entre sus labios hinchados. Cuando levantó la mano para que viera lo que tenía, Papyrus vio una mezcla naranja y celeste apenas manteniéndose entre los huesos del índice y medio. Sans se llevó la sustancia a su boca y la probó, limpiándose hasta quedar sin rastro. Dejó pasar unos segundos en los que pretendió degustarlo cuidadosamente con el paladar y finalmente asintió, una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

 

-Ahora esto sí que es un buen dulce.


End file.
